Until We Meet Again
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: The Well is sealed. Ever since Kagome is sent to her time, Inuyasha vows to do whatever it takes to be with her again.


**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN**

Summary: The Well is sealed. Ever since Kagome is sent to her time, Inuyasha vows to do whatever it takes to be with her again.

Inuyasha has entered into the darkness, thanks to the Tetsusaiga's newest ability to send anything to the underworld. "Do you have a wish for the Sacred Jewel?" A voice asks. Kagome is all alone, and scared in the darkness. "Kagome!" A voice calls. "Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome screams to find him. "Do you wish for him to be with you?" The voice asks. Inuyasha is fighting his way to get Kagome out of here. "Half-demon, you won't make it in time." One demon said. He keeps on slashing the demon to bits, "Once she makes a wish, she'll be trapped in here." Another one warns him. "I'm not leaving her in here. I'll save her from that filthy demon, who took her away from me." He growls as he keeps on killing the demons. "Kagome, whatever you do, don't make the wish. I'm coming." He calls out hoping for her to hear him. "You have to make a decision. Either wish for him to be right here, or be trapped here forever." The voice said to her. Kagome relaxes, "I'm not making the wish, and I'm not going to be trapped here either." She disagrees with the voice, "I believe in him. I believe that he'll save me." Inuyasha heard what she said. He opens a portal with the Tetsusaiga. "Lead me to her, Tetsusaiga." He said as he goes through the portal. Kagome feels a breeze coming from the front of her. A portal appears, and out comes Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome cries into his arms. "Kagome, I knew I'd find you." Inuyasha embraces her. She stares into his golden eyes, with tears coming. Inuyasha pulls her to kiss her lips, with the passion she's been longing for. They break about and turn to the jewel. "Sacred Jewel, My wish for you to disappear…forever." Kagome said as the jewel did as she wished.

Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the darkness, and were, in the well transporting going to Kagome's time, "I don't want to leave you, Inuyasha." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha holds her tightly in his arms. "I'll make sure that we'll be together forever." He said stroking her hair. Kagome is now in her time. "I miss you already, Inuyasha. I love you so much." She said as she leaves the well house. She finally gets to live as a normal teenager. She feels regretful about it, that she has second thoughts, she wants her Inuyasha back. "If only you could find a way to get here." She said as she goes back into her house, looking back at both the well house and the Sacred Tree.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is back in his time. Without the Sacred Jewel, the well is sealed. He looks down into it, "I swear with all my heart, I'll do anything to be with you, my Kagome." He said sadly, hoping if she could ever hear him again. He turns around, and heads to the village. He goes to Kaede's hut. Seeing that everyone in there, "I want to find a way to get to Kagome's time." He said as he sits by them. "Are you crazy?" Shippo shockingly said to him, "Call me crazy all you want, I'll do anything to be with her." Inuyasha glares at him. "There might be a way, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Tell me." Inuyasha turns to him. "Yes, there's a temple to the south of here. The place has a time portal, and if I'm not mistaken, Maybe, your Tetsusaiga could gain that ability to take you to the number of years you desire. In other words, 500 years into the future, Kagome's time." Miroku explains the information. "We can leave in the morning. We'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, Inuyasha." Sango said. She misses Kagome as well, she feels that Kagome is like a sister to her.

Kagome is in her room, doing schoolwork. She looks to the side of her desk, is a picture of her and him, in the living room, her in his arms fast asleep. She takes it and rubs her finger on him on the picture. "If only I was in your arms, Inuyasha." She let's a stray tear fall down her face, and land on the glass of the picture. She puts it back onto its spot of the desk and resumes her work.

The next morning in Inuyasha's time, Inuyasha and his friends are heading down south, like Miroku said earlier. It took them a day and a half. They head up the mountains. "How much longer will it take to get to the temple?" Inuyasha asks rather annoying. "About another hour." Miroku answers. They were hiking up the mountains, giving them a hard time because of the altitude. Inuyasha won't give up until he gets to the temple. About an hour, them managed through, and stop at the entrance of the temple gate. A high priest, in religious robes comes to them. "How may I help you travelers?" He asks. "Is this the temple of time?" Miroku asks him. "Yes, I'm Jukotu, the head priest of the temple." The priest said. "We need your help with something." Miroku asks politely to him. Jukotu leads them inside, "Come this way." They enter a room, with a huge sundial, and a clock on the wall. "Welcome to the time room." Jukotu gestures them. They all sit down. "How is it that I can help you with?" He asks. Miroku breathes deeply. "We need a way to travel through time." Jutoku tilts his head, "Why is that, monk?" Miroku answers him, "We have a friend, who is from 500 years into the future, and our friend here loves her deeply. He is hoping that you can help him with this problem." Inuyasha blushes a little but he didn't care though. "Ah I see, well there's a way to do so, but it will be dangerous though." The priest warns Inuyasha sternly. "I'll do whatever it takes." Inuyasha responses with confidence in his eyes. "Okay, right this way." He leads Inuyasha out of the room, "The rest of you stay here until the task is complete." The priest said seeing Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara bow to him, giving him their word.

Kagome is having dinner with her family, tell them about what happened to the well, and Sacred Jewel. "Oh I'm so sorry, honey. Is there anything we can do?" Her mother asks. Kagome looks straight into her eyes and then to the window, "No there isn't." Kagome sadly answers her mother. 'there'd be a possibility though.' She thought as she eats her meal.

Inuyasha is taking into a room. "I've heard that your sword has many different techniques." Jutoku said. "Yes, the Tetsusaiga is forged by my father's fang, then mine when it broke. It's purpose is to keep my demon blood in check." Inuyasha answers as he unsheathes his sword. "And it can kill a hundred demons with one swing." He adds. "Its attacks include the Wind Scar, which I find the demonic auras colliding together. The Backlash Wave uses the Wind Scar to surround my opponent's attacks and send it back at it. When my sword is red, it's able to break down a demonic barrier. The Adamant Barrage is when my sword is surrounded with adamants or in Kagome's words: diamonds and I can create a stampede of adamant shards to my opponent. The Dragon Scale helps it absorb other demon abilities. And finally this new technique is the Black Tetsusaiga. My sword is able to suck in my opponents into hell with its black blades. Basically my sword is to cut things." Inuyasha explains as he preforms each of the techniques. "Very interesting. But I believe we can see if your sword can help you with a time portal move." Jutoku said to him. "What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asks him. "I mean that the Black Tetsusaiga can create a portal to hell. Am I right?" Juroku asks him. Inuyasha nods for a yes. "What if we make a time portal move for your sword?" Juroku asks. "This is the reason why I came here for your help." Inuyasha yells at him. "Don't worry. I know just the thing." Jutoku replies with a smile. He goes to a shelf and browses through. "A-ha, found you." He said pulling out a jar. "What's that?" Inuyasha asks as he sees the jar, "Is that blood?" He curiously asks. "This here is what your sword must absorb this for an hour, and give it a day to fully do the technique." Jutoku said to him. Inuyasha nods as he pulls his sword and puts it on the floor. He steps back, while Jutoku pours the blood from the jar onto it. The sword begins to pulse. Inuyasha and Jutoku talk about Inuyasha's experiences with his sword until the hour is up.

Meanwhile, Kagome is on her way home from school. "Kagome." A female voice calls out. "Oh hey guys." She replies with a sad smile. "Are you ok, you look awfully depressed lately. What happened?" Eri asks with concern. Kagome turns away from them, "My boyfriend has to go somewhere for a while. That's all." She replies hiding the tears from her friends. "Okay…we were just worried." Ayumi said. "You know, we always have your back, Kagome." Yuka cheers her up, hopefully that is. Kagome nods as she continues on walking home.

Inuyasha has been staying at the temple until it was time for him to use the technique. "Now all you got to do is to tell how many years you want to go through, and it'll do the rest." The priest said. "Okay, then I guess my business here is done." Inuyasha said as he and his friends. "Let's head back to the village." He said as they go back to Kaede's village. "You ready for this, Inuyasha?" Shippo asks. "Ready as I'll ever be." He replies. It took them a day to get back. Inuyasha is desperate to be with Kagome again, and this time, they don't have to worry about using the well anymore. "Kagome. Hang on." Inuyasha said as he goes into his forest. He goes to the Sacred tree where he was pinned for 50 years. He draws out Tetsusaiga. "Time Portal!" He said as the blade pulses and the color is the same when he and Kagome go through the well. "Time Portal take me 500 years into the future." He commands the sword. The sword pulses and shows him the image of the Higurashi Shrine. "I'll be with you Kagome." He said as he jumps into the portal.

Back in Kagome's time, it was morning as a portal appears in front of the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha pops out from there. "Kagome, I told I'd do anything to be with you." He said to himself. He hears something from the house. He goes up to Kagome's window and gets in. He hears the water running. He sees her school belongings. He also hears music from where the water is running, he puts his ear against the wall, knowing that the bathroom.

Avril Lavigne-When You're Gone

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>When you're gone<br>The pieces of my heart are missing you  
>When you're gone<br>The face I came to know is missing too  
>When you're gone<br>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<p>

_[Chorus]_

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<p>

_[Chorus]_

Inuyasha is shocked to believe how much Kagome has missed him, and it has been 2 days since. "Kagome…" Trying not to get caught he gets out of her room, and closing the window behind him. He sits up in the Sacred Tree. Kagome enters her room and puts on her school uniform. "I guess it's just going to be another lonely day." She said sadly. She runs out the house and heading off to school. Inuyasha smirks as he follows her to school.

By the end of the day, it was going to rain judging by to gray clouds covering over the city. Kagome went outside, hoping not to get rained on, she hurries back home, with a certain half-demon following her. All of a sudden a thug pulls her into an alleyway. Inuyasha runs down the path Kagome took, He sees that the thug has knocked her out. Inuyasha growls as he takes down the thug, "Keep your hands off her." He warns him, and carries Kagome home.

Kagome comes to, to see that she's in her room, "What happened?" She asks as she holds her head. "You were attacked by a thug." A voice said answering her question. She opens her eyes to see who said it. She finds that it was the person she loved so much. "Inu…yasha!" She cries. Inuyasha smirks, "The one and only." Kagome runs to him, crying in his arms, "I can't believe it's you." She snuggles against him. She missed the warmth from him, the features he had, "I thought I'd never see you again." She said with tears of joy. "I told you that I'd do anything to be with you." He said stroking her hair. He missed her scent of mint and lavender. "How did you get here? The well is sealed up." Kagome asks as she stares into his golden eyes. Inuyasha holds her chin, as he kisses her. Kagome wraps her arms around his neck, while Inuyasha embraces her to deepen the kiss. They break, and then he answers, "I got a new technique for the Tetsusaiga. The move is called Time Portal." He said. "I thought that the well was the only way to get back to your time." Kagome said as she lays her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha chuckles, "There's another way, and that's why I was able to have you with me." Kagome asks him curiously, "How does the technique work?"

Inuyasha takes her outside to the Sacred Tree. He then pulls out the sword, "Time Portal. Take us back 500 years into the Feudal Era." Then he swings the sword showing a scene of Kaede's village. "Wow. That's amazing." She compliments the power. All she ever wanted was to smile. "Oh how I missed you so much, in such a short period of time." Kagome said ,Inuyasha smirks, "Same here, Kagome." He said as he wraps his arms around her. "From now on, I'm not going to leave your side." He said as he and Kagome are finally together at last.

THE END


End file.
